Bussahot Capinya (character)
Bussahot Capinya is a bounty hunter from the Star Wars Galaxies universe. He first made his appearance as a human player character named Bustahot Capinya in which he was replaced by the current character. Bussahot Capinya's "son" is his clone Blasa Capinya.Both serve as bounty hunters, and personal bodyguards of local dancers, also directly aiding the cause of the Empire. Biography Early years in the Galactic Civil War "I never met a jetii I liked. Then again blasters usually drown out any small talk goin' on at the time." Bussahot Capinya'' Capinya was indoctrinated into a warrior culture called the Mandalorians as a young scout on the planet of Mandalore. Bussahot's innate and uncanny aptitude for tracking creatures and people came to the attention of a local bounty hunter named Avol Sassa.She decided to apprentice the youngster and took him into the fold as her student.Teaching him everything she knew about bounty hunting and the Mando'ade,she soon became much like a mother figure to him and received his unwaverring loyalty. Ascension "Haat,Ijaa,Haa'it" Bussahot's rise to bounty hunter came a lot faster than planned.During a stopover in the Talusian city of Dearic,Avol Sassa and Capinya discovered a Jedi and his padawan coming out of the cantina.Intending to capture the renegade jedi for their substantial bounty a dynamic battle broke out between the two parties.The eventual outcome was a loss on both sides with Sassa mortally wounded and the padawan slain.Bussahot and the jedi tended to their own and made a promise to finish their business at a later time.Sassa expressed her pride in how he had dealt with the jedi and told him his training was complete.With regret he honored her request that she should die by his hand and ended her suffering with a snap of the neck. The Early Years "Su'cuy beroya!" His first solo hunt was one of shame and embarrassment.Upon completing a brief Apprenticeship with a local Corellian bounty hunter,Bus decided it was time to "bag me a jetii.".Searching the terminals he found a jedi mark that he soon deduced was in the local area.After an inquiry with the SpyNet his seeker droid located his quarry near Coronet's starport,and as luck would have it,standing oblivious in a buff line.Giddy over his luck,Bus quickly made his way through the crowd and lined up his target.Unfortunately the jedi wasn't as 'oblivious' as he thought and had only been standing in line waiting for a friend.The now buffed jedi decided to teach the young BH a lesson and attacked head-on.Surprised,Bus fumbled around with his carbine and only managed three shots before being thoroughly thrashed and then slain.Humbled by the jedi and humiliated by the laughs of the crowd,the bounty hunter learned a valuable lesson that would stick with him forever. Determined to learn the strengths and weakness of any who he could come into conflict with,Bussahot adventured,travelled and fought for a myriad of professionals(including jedi),observing and assimilating.He soon figured that most people in any given group were for themselves and left as soon as they got what they needed.This only cemented his notion that working for self was his best option,although he did find the devout teachings and actions of the Teräs Käsi similar to his own,hence giving them more benefit of the doubt than others.Finding adventuring and open combat even less lucrative as chasing jedi,he decided that training future bounty hunters would be the way to make money.Opening a small training school outside of Wayfar on Tatooine,Bus soon found himself living quite comfortable on the tuitions of the numerous new hunters that rotated through the schoolhouse.After amassing a rather large fortune,Bus closed up shop and headed out to explore the galaxy.During his travels he both met and hunted man and beast and soon had the urge to return to the fine world of a galactic mercenary. A deal with the Sith "Dopo mee gusha siyu sleemo?" Initially Bussahot straddled the fence of neutrality in the Civil War for he had many allies on both sides of the conflict.Soon his line-walking would come to a end with a chance meeting with the Sith Lord Darth Vader in Bestine.In return for services rendered,Lord Vader offered the young hunter immunity and impunity to carry out the will of the Emperor AND a considerable compensation of Galactic credits.With Sassa gone,Capinya determined that his ties with his homeworld or any friends had been buried with her and accepted his new role in galactic affairs. Completing a myriad of tasks for the Imperials,Vader and the Emperor himself,much favor was curried upon the new found agent.Capinya came to respect Lord Vader for his efficiency and regarded him as a man of high character even as to take on personal missions for the Sith Lord free of charge.His loyalty did not go unnoticed and Vader allowed Bussahot some liberties frowned upon by even the Emperor.Even with his good standing within the Empire,Capinya was very cognizant of the fact that he knew more of its inner workings than many were allowed.As with any agent faithful or treacherous,eventually you lose your usefulness and become a liability and tend to vanish.So Bussahot commissioned the creation of a clone Blasa Capinya and secreted him away for training. Pursuit "Atiniir!" Making a quite lucrative living hunting jedi and force sensitive beings,Bussahot soon found his supply of marks dwindling as they died out or buried themselves into society.Feeling the need to supplement his desire for action,Bus offered himself as an Officer in the Imperial StormTroopers.Soon he tired watching wave after wave of the blindly loyal soldiers being cut down by Rebels and transferred to a more exciting field of the Commandos.Now he discovered a job worth his attention.Heavy weapons,mass detonations and carnage with no quarter,he excelled at causing mayhem and revelled at hearing the lamentation of the galaxy's women.After a few years of 'fun',he laid down his detonators and re-dedicated himself to Avol Sassa's calling as a bounty hunter.Soon the terminals exploded with a flurry of marks throughout the galaxy not only jedi but scum from all over the galaxy..and with that found himself in conflict with every clown with a digit and a blaster calling themselves bounty hunter. Specs "Verd ori'shya beskar'gam." Name: Bussahot G. Capinya Current occupation: Bounty Hunter(semi-retired) Part-Time Occupations: Officer,Jedi(hey,I wanted a Jinzu schematic),Commando Training: Brawling,Scouting,Caribines,Pistols,Rifles,Manhunting,Polearms Nemesis: MrArnold(kill me when I was a noob BH will ya!..lousy jetii..) Species: Zabrak Sex: Male Words to live by: "Win if you can, lose if you must,but always cheat!" Likes: Trandoshans(they do some funny stuff to wookies!),Twi'leks(they smell nice),Zabrak females(who wouldn't want a girlfriend that could kill you!),Dar'jetii/Siit(they wear nice clothes),Female bounty hunters.."Kandosii!" Dislikes: Wookies(must they lean over my drink at the bar.Hair+Jawa Juice=Bad!),Jedi,Jetii,Siyu,Jedai,Yaedai,Yaedaiis,Jitai(whatever you call 'em,hypocrites they are.They speak of their little oath and principles of the Light,yet they're the first to try and slice you up with a saber.Hmpf.) Aliases/nicknames: Buss,Bussa,Bussy,Cappy,Buzz,Bus,B-Hot,*&%#@!,Koochoo,Sleemo Birthplanet: Mandalore(Keldabe)(Tarquinas server) Guild: None, but I'll roll with O-W when they call. Affilion: Imperial Married: No(looking tho') Relatives: Blasa Capinya(clone), Hotist Capinya(sister) Residence:3652,28,-2100,Lok(New Tarquinas)"Home is where the armor is." Category:Player characters